


Moon Lit

by CleverSnail



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverSnail/pseuds/CleverSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny wants to go skinny dipping. Bad Cop needs coaxing.<br/>A smuttyfluff fic.</p><p>(Part of the GrittyFluff human!lego AU)<br/>(Loosely tied to the Space Between Us universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Lit

The night was summer-soft and warm, wild with buzzing katydids and crickets. The full moon sat heavy, mid-sky, bright enough to trail blue-white shadows of leaves and branches through the open roof of Benny’s blue Mustang. Lightning bugs stippled the bushes on the sides of the road as they drove by: shining earth-bound stars.

Benny was singing along with the radio loudly, cheerful as a house finch; he didn’t have a particularly spectacular voice, but it was clear, and in tune, not unpleasant. The more Bad Cop heard him sing, the more he found he liked Benny’s voice. Or perhaps he was simply becoming used to it. No matter: a singing Benny was a happy Benny, and he liked happy Bennys more than just about anything he could think of.

As the two were leaving the barbeque at Emmet’s house earlier in the evening, Emmet had slyly tucked a joint behind Benny’s right ear: a parting gift. The sight of it now tickled Bad Cop. He hadn’t told Benny to stow it; he was off duty, and besides, he reasoned, there were worse things to make a habit of. So Bad Cop ignored it; just reclined in the glow of the moon and dozed, listening to Benny warble away as he drove through the forested back roads leading to the city.

Suddenly, Benny hit the brakes and pulled hard to the shoulder, tires scuffing up handfuls of gravel. Bad Cop’s knee hit the underside of the glovebox hard. Beside him, Benny wrenched up the hand brake and tore out the keys.

“Oh wow!” Benny was up and out of the car before Bad Cop could disentangle himself from the seatbelt.

“What in the hell? Ben?” Bad Cop freed himself, rolled messily out the door and limped across the street after Benny. Benny had already crashed through the brush on the other side of the road and stood, hands on his hips, in a small, partially-hidden clearing.

“Look at _this!_ ” Benny opened his arms in a grand, expansive gesture as Bad Cop caught up to him. Before them, set back along a sandy mantle, was a tiny, tidy, clear lake; a pond, really. Pine trees ringed its circumference, silhouetted black against the moon-blued sky.

Bad Cop squinted at the scene in front of him.

“It’s a pond,” he pronounced blandly.

“But _what_ a pond!” Benny was nearly breathless with delight. He gripped Bad Cop by the arm, eyes shining: two blue moons. “B., let’s go swimming!” And without waiting for an answer, off came his tee-shirt. He sauntered away down a short dirt path to the small beach, blithely bare-chested, shirt flung over his shoulder.

“What—in there?” Bad Cop recoiled slightly, had to two-step to keep up with Benny, ahead. “How do we know it’s…safe?”

“There’s a lifeguard station over there,” Benny nodded in the direction of a lifeguard’s chair further down the beach. “Folks must swim here in the daytime. So, safe enough.” He took off both his shoes and pulled off his socks.

Bad Cop sighed, kicked off his Converse sneakers, knowing he’d already lost the battle. “What if there are leeches?” he protested weakly.

Benny waved away his concern with one hand, “We’ll be just fine.” Benny shucked off his jeans and added them to the pile of clothes. A moment later, his blue boxer briefs joined them. He stood, naked as the day he was born, vibrating with excitement. “C’mon, B. Hurry, hurry!”

But Bad Cop wasn’t disrobing fast enough for Benny’s liking. Benny stepped up impatiently, bold hands flying through the buttons on Bad Cop’s white shirt, easing it off over tired shoulders. Realizing he’d been bested, Bad Cop obediently raised his arms, let Benny peel off his undershirt. But on the downstroke Bad Cop caught Benny in an embrace, chest pressed to chest. Benny was delightfully warm against him.

“Hold up just a minute now. You’re making me dizzy.” Bad Cop leaned in and kissed him slowly, feeling Benny’s bright smile soften into the press of the kiss. Benny tasted, perennially, of watermelon bubble gum. Bad Cop wasn’t entirely sure how Benny managed it, as he’d never actually seen him chewing any. But Benny was delicious to kiss, and the gentle resistance of his sweet soft lips sent a signal straight to Bad Cop’s groin that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

Bad Cop’s khaki shorts and boxers settled at the top of the pile of clothing post haste. Benny took his hand, started to lead him towards the pond, pausing only to pull the joint out from behind his ear and toss it onto their clothes.

“We haven’t any towels.” Bad Cop dug in his heels, yanking Benny to a halt.

“B.,” Benny smiled indulgently and drew his arm around Bad Cop’s waist, letting his hand drop lower to brush across the smooth skin of one warm bum cheek. “Stop worrying. Let’s just put it on autopilot and see where we go, okay? C’mon.”

They walked out into the water, hand in hand. The pond was sun-warm from the day, and the water surprisingly clear. Moonlight filtered through to the bottom, reflecting the mirrored scales of hundreds of tiny minnows clustering around their legs. The pond deepened quickly. When he could no longer touch the bottom, Benny dropped Bad Cop’s hand to pop up on his back in the water, floating unmoving on the quiet surface. Moonlight shone across his wet skin; he looked as if he’d been dipped in silver. When Benny began to drift away, Bad Cop pulled him gently back. Benny hummed contentedly, eyes on the sky.

“B., you should float on your back, too. It would be like we’re in space together.”

Ah, that was it then: the reason for Benny’s enthusiasm for swimming tonight. Certainly the little pond was a poor surrogate for space, but Benny’s didn’t seem phased. In one fluid movement, Bad Cop settled onto his back in the water. Benny reached out to him, linking their fingers. With the vault of the star-dappled sky above and the darkness of the water around them, Bad Cop found it surprisingly easy to imagine himself in space. It was calming, focusing. He wondered if this was how Benny felt when he stepped out into the void.

Beside him, Bad Cop felt Benny take a deep breath, hold it for a moment, then exhale.

“Look at the moon, B. Wow, just _look_ , “ Benny said softly, water rippling around him as he spoke, “Would you believe it actually has a dark surface? The moon’s only about as reflective as blacktop on a street. But look how it shines tonight, reflecting the sun. Amazing how something so dark can reflect such brightness and become bright itself, at least to our eyes down here.”

Bad Cop turned that over in his mind, carefully.

He wanted to tell Benny that he understood completely. That he was the dark moon and Benny the sun. That Benny illumined him perfectly without paring away the darkness that made him uniquely him. That being near Benny’s brightness and wanting to reflect it back into the world now colored everything he did. He wanted to say those things. But what he said instead was: “Beautiful.”

And when Benny returned, “It is,” he had to clarify: “I mean you, Ben.”

There was a single beat of stillness between them. And then Benny was pulling Bad Cop off his back and into his arms, kissing him deeply, deeply, hands in his hair, warm water coursing around their shoulders, toes just grazing the sandy bottom of the pond. They pressed together like magnets, skin to skin, hands traversing familiar landscapes, every curve and crease and scar. Tongues sliding together, lips warm and red and gently bitten, they feasted on one other.

Benny drew back from the kiss.

“I need you,” he panted into Bad Cop’s mouth, and they swam for the shore. Didn’t make it out of the water. They lay together at the waterline, legs lapped with waves, chests on the sand. Both of them hard now, and ready.

The threat of sand within tender places required a quick revision of their plans. But lying side by side, eye to eye, legs entangled, cocks and hands pressed between them, seemed just as perfect a path to the edge and over as any other. They dealt in desperate devouring kisses as they ground their hips together, cock to cock. Nimble fingers squeezed and stroked, sliding delicious slickness from where it beaded, glistening in the blue light, down along swollen lengths. Bad Cop wondered how long he’d last with Benny, hot and hard, crushed against him, thrusting like a piston into his hand.

An unspoken signal passed between them, and they each quickened their pace, ragged breaths in unison, sensation coalescing but still building gloriously second by second. Benny was chewing frantically at Bad Cop’s neck now, moaning helplessly, grinding his cock into Bad Cop’s palm. He reached a crescendo, and suddenly fell silent. Trembling. And then with a yelp and a sigh he came hard, releasing hotly across Bad Cop’s belly. With Benny groaning into his chest, Bad Cop felt himself careen over the edge. He flung back his head and surrendered, thrusting breathlessly against Benny’s clever fingers again and again, spilling hard against Benny and down into the damp sand.

They lay together on the beach, catching their breath, for a long time. The light from the moon glimmered in the crooked trails of their mingled seed, spread across their hands and bellies. Slowly, slowly they got to their feet, clinging to each other, fighting wobbly legs, and shuffled together into the water to wash away the traces. Clean again, they hobbled back up the shore to where their clothes lay in a moon-shadowed litter.

They collapsed down onto the sand, side by side.

“And now we drip dry,” said Benny, retrieving the joint from atop the pile of clothes and fishing a lighter from the pocket of his jeans. “Join me?” he motioned towards the joint as he lit it.

Bad Cop smiled, crossed his hands behind his head and settled back on them.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Benny fought to hold in a lungful of smoke as he spoke, grinning fiercely.

“Only if you tell me more about the moon.”

Benny lay back in the sand beside Bad Cop, pressing in cozily. He exhaled a plume of sweet blue smoke into the sky.

“Deal.”


End file.
